Runaround Affair
by tmntyyh
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants... Warnings inside. Rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list.

* * *

A guttural moan escaped parted lips as hips shifted under the thin blanket. Sweat rolled down his tan skin as blonde hair was matted and his eyes were closed. Unaware of the glowing yellow eyes that watched him in his sleep, Cid rocked his hips against his mattress, his bare back revealed to the demon in his sleep.

Smirking, Chaos silently reached down, pulling down the thin cloth and revealing more of the tan skin. Yellow eyes widened slightly, grin growing as the pilot's unclothed body was completely revealed to the eager eyes. Fangs glinted off of the moonlight as he grinned, reaching down and running his clawed hands up the blonde's thighs. He gently spread the limbs before smirking even more, kneeing on the bed slowly as to not wake the slumbering human.

"Ngh...oh fuck, baby..." Cid drawled out, hips jerking as his cock throbbed against the sweat dampened sheets.

Chaos leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against the aviator's neck as he spread Cid's cheeks with his thumbs, exposing his puckered entrance. He tenderly rubbed the length of his hard cock along the pilot's ass, smearing precum in its wake before he prodded the tight opening with the thick crown of his cock. Gradually, he began to enter to blonde, persuaded to push in deeper at the desperate moans that departed from the man underneath him.

"Fuck..." Cid moaned when the demon's girth pressed against his prostate, stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves and causing his hips to push back, making the demon purr as his balls pressed against the human's ass. Slipping a hand underneath the sleeping man, Chaos wrapped his clawed fingers around Cid's weeping cock, stroking him slowly as he calmly pumped his hips.

After a few minutes of thrusting inside of the unknowing blonde, the demon purred louder, heat coiling in his abdomen as he knew he was reaching his release. Pressing soft kisses along Cid's neck, he grinned when the pilot suddenly came with a thick moan. Thrusting a few more times, the demon pulled out before stroking himself to reach his peak; white cum surging out and coating the small of the blonde's back in long streaks.

Running his tongue along the pilot's ear, Chaos gently covered Cid's bare form with the blanket before taciturnly exiting the Captain's quarters and returning to Vincent's room. Lying down, he grinned to himself before relinquishing his control over the gunslinger's body.

Red eyes snapped open early the next morning, glaring at the hard bulge underneath his sheets as he silently got up. After a long, cold shower, Vincent dressed in his usual effects before heading outside of his room.

"Sleep well, host?" Chaos nearly purred in his ear, smirking in satisfaction in his mind.

Feeling the demon's pleased state, concern began to grow in the brunette's stomach as he hesitantly asked, "What did you do?"

"I merely did what you did not have the balls to do," the demon replied as his smirk grew. "I took the blonde."

Fingers twitched as his eyes widened, voice raising to a slight panic as he paused in the hallway of the Highwind. "...What?"

"Hey, Vinny!" Yuffie exclaimed as she beamed up at him. "Sleep well?" Vincent carefully turned his crimson eyes on the Wutaian girl.

"I slept well," he replied as calmly as he could.

Snickering, the brunette female continued to speak, "We could tell! It's almost noon, you know? Have a good dream or something?" Managing to contain a blush, the gunman opened his mouth to reply, just to be cut off by a stream of swears as Cid hobbled past them. "Finally remove the pipe up your ass, old man?"

Chaos smirked widely as he retorted in Vincent's mind, "In a sense, he had a "pipe" shoved up his tight ass, yes."

"Shut up," Vincent grumbled softly to his demon, the words drowned out as Cid snapped at the young girl.

"Fuck ya! Jus' managed ta sleep wrong, 's all!" The blonde shouted, limping as he made his way to the steering column, beginning to lift the large airship off of the ground as he light as cigarette, sucking on the filter as he spread his legs to accommodate the pain in his ass. Crimson eyes glazed over slight as they roamed over the pilot's body, tongue running over to wet his lips as he felt his cock begin to stir.

Yuffie huffed as she stomped over to the blonde, picking an argument with him as the gunslinger looked on. Blood red irises focused on his muscles, watching them ripple under tan skin as he flipped off the ninja.

"Want to push him up against the controls and fuck him hard?" Chaos purred, golden eyes observing the pilot as eagerly as the crimson counterparts did. "He moans like a seasoned whore, but is as tight as a virgin."

Blushing darkly, Vincent murmured softly under his breath, "No. You already raped him. I need to atone for it." Even as he spoke, he continued to ogle the smoking blonde. Desire shone in his eyes as he began to walk away.

"You want him," Chaos smirked. "Either you tell him now or I'll take him again." Purring lustfully as he eyed Cid, he flexed his claws, "I can get out when you sleep; take him while he's awake next time." Images from last night flooded Vincent's mind as he blushed darkly, thankful that his cloak hid the pigmentation form view. "He is quite surprising; slept through the whole thing. I bet he's even more impressive once awake; begging, moaning, pleading for more... We've already seen how limber he is when repairing this place. I'll let you know how far I can get his legs over his head."

"Don't you dare!" Vincent snarled darkly, making Cid and Yuffie pause.

"Ha!" the Wutaian shouted as she pointed her finger at the pilot. "I told you he loves me! Vincent won't let you throw me overboard!" Running over, she hugged Vincent tightly around the waist, hand narrowly missing the bulge in his leather pants before she skipped away.

"Eh..." Cid muttered as he smoked. "Ya ain't had ta shout, Vampy, I wasn't really gonna toss 'er overboard." He blew out a mouthful of smoke before jerking his thumb in the direction Yuffie ran off in. "Never knew ya liked 'er so much, 'fore. Never let it show 'til now." Grinning at the brunette, he winked. "Ya know yer gonna have to get 'er shit next time we land. Valentine's Day is righ' 'round the fuckin' corner. Women love that kind 'a romantic shit."

Vincent blinked as Chaos went silent in shock, "But-"

"No buts 'bout it, Valentine. Ya ain't gettin' in 'er pants 'til she's of age an' pissin' 'er off on the day yer named after ain't gonna help ya a damn bit. Take my advice; get a nice restaurant, flower, candles, chocolate, the whole fuckin' shebang! Even a woman as bratty as Yuffie will melt an' give ya a little tongue fer yer efforts."

"But I-"

Cid waved his hand as he tapped his cigarette out into an ashtray. "No need ta thank me!"

Chaos grumbled at Vincent, "See what you've done?"

Review for more. My deletion rules still apply. Also, let me know which fics you want updated; I know there's a lot of them. I have a poll to try to figure out where or not I should give up writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he left his room later in the evening, Chaos still ranting about how he should have dealt with the blonde's confusion. Walking down the empty hallways, he easily picked off the soft sounds of swearing and metal hitting metal. Intrigued, the gunner followed after the sounds, not noticing that Chaos had gone silent. Entering the engine room, the brunette froze, eyes going wide at the sight before him.

Cid swore as he worked on a small device lodge deep inside of a metal shaft, cursing as he tried to pry open the item, unaware of the eyes roaming over his body.

Chaos purred at the sight of Cid; the top half of his body leaning into the shaft as he stood on a steel pipe, legs spread wide to keep his balance with a large gear visible between his thighs, his ass at eyelevel with Vincent. "Mmm, that is a gorgeous sight, host."

Vincent nodded as Galian growled lustfully, body not fully in his control as he walked forward, pausing before pressing his face against the pilot's ass, sniffing deeply before running his tongue over the fabric, pressing the denim along the blonde's balls and ass crack.

Cid startled once he felt something press against his tender ass, cracking his head against the top of the shaft. Swearing at the pain, he stumbled back, losing his balance on the pipe and sending himself sprawling to the ground, barely missing the sight of red fabric disappearing around the corner.

"The fuck was that?" Cid snapped, grumbling to himself as he rubbed his aching ass. "Damn kids probably playing fuckin' games with me..."

Vincent panted softly as he leaned against the door of his room, face flushed red wish shame and excitement. Galian grinned happily as Chaos laughed. "What was that about, host? Were you going to rim the human through his pants?"

"Shut up..." Vincent muttered, moving to lie down on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he ran his hand over the bulge in his leather pants. Listening to Chaos's lewd words, the brunette unfastened his pants with his right hand, pulling out his hard cock and slowly stroking his weeping flesh.

"That would be a good place to rim him; pull his pants down and push your tongue deep inside of his hot body. I wonder if he tastes as well as he smells..." Chaos purred as Vincent moved his hand faster. He smirked once the gunner came, "Ready to take him now?"

"No," the brunette sighed before heading into the shower, dressing in a spare pair of boxers and pants before going to bed.

Cid grumbled as he limped out of his shower hours later, steam trailing after him as he ran a finger through his short, wet hair. Keeping the towel around his waist, he sat down on the edge of his bed, "What a long fuckin' day..."

"Want me to make it better?" a voice purred from behind him.

Startled, the pilot jumped to his feet and spun around, nearly losing his balance and towel in the process; blinking when he found no one there. "Fuckin' come out! I know yer here, damn it!" he snapped as he suddenly grabbed his spear. Soft chuckles filled the room when Cid was suddenly tackled to the bed, hands held above his head as Chaos nipped down his neck.

"Hm, I can think of a few uses for that spear of yours, human..." the demon purred lustfully.

"Yeah, an' one 'a 'em involves ya sittin' on the sharp end, ya prick!" the aviator snapped, squirming under Vincent. "Get off 'a me!"

"And why would I do that?" he asked, pressing their hips together, "I am quite comfortable here."

"An' I'm sure Valentine's freakin' out in his head. Ain't ya got Valentine's Day plans ta go make?"

Chaos rolled his eyes. "Unless it involves a certain blonde, no."

"The brat ain't blonde. Are ya fuckin' color blind? Strife's blonde, I'm blonde, not Yuffie!"

The winged demon smirked widely. "Exactly."

"Eh?" Cid sputtered and thrashed when Chaos licked across his neck. "Hey! I ain't no damn popscile!"

"You can be," the demon purred as he grinned toothily. Hissing darkly when an alarm went off.

"Shit! Get off now, ya stubborn jackass!" Cid snapped, hurrying out of the room when the demon got off of him, not noticing the way the golden eyes followed him out of the room.

"I will get you soon, my human..."

Vincent groaned when he woke up, rolling out of bed before showering and heading to the kitchen, noticing almost everybody eating.

"Vinny!" Yuffie exclaimed before hugging him tightly. "It's almost a week before Valentine's Day!"

"I know," the gunner replied as he gently pried her off of his body. "...Where is Highwind?" At the reply of shrugs and mumbles, the gunslinger left the room, muttering to Chaos, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," the demon purred. "Well, not what I wanted to. Some alarm went off before I could get to the good part. ...The naked part."

Frowning the brunette knocked on the Captain's Quarter's door. "Chief?" Getting no reply, Vincent gently opened the door and walked inside. Chaos purred loudly at the sight of Cid sleeping on his back, one arm under his head while the other was off to the side, legs spread as the thin blanket covered his hips and half of his thighs.

"Take him," the demon purred amorously. "The human is due for a good ravishing."

Vincent nodded slowly was he walked towards the sleeping blonde, fingers twitching before he ran his gloved, human fingers through the blonde's short hair. Crimson eyes swirled with gold as Galian growled happily, metal claws effortlessly pulling down the cloth, revealing Cid's naked body. Yearning moans and purrs filled his mind as he ran his eyes over the tan skin.

"No tan lines..." Chaos mused, smirking in amusement. "He sunbathes naked, then. We surely must move to the hick town once the Jenova spawn is killed."

"Rocket Town," Vincent murmured as he slowly trailed a clawed finger down the pilot's hard shaft, grinning slightly the way the flesh throbbed at his touch and dripped fluid onto the shorted man's tones abs.

"Mate with him," Hellmasker rasped, voice dark and raspy from years of going without speaking. "Mate with Cidney."

Vincent froze when Cid shifted in his sleep, mumbling softly before settling down. Reaching out, the gunner jumped when someone pounded on the captain's door. He quickly hid in the blonde's closet as the object of his affection jerked out of bed.

"Fuck do ya want?" Cid snapped at the door as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Get up!" Yuffie shouted back. "Beauty rest doesn't work on old men! Cloud said we have to get moving!"

"Fuck off! I got barely any fuckin' sleep last night an' I'll get up when I'm damn well ready to do so!" the pilot grumbled, slowly getting out of bed before heading towards the bathroom. "Fuckin' ungrateful punks..."

"Damn," Chaos hissed. "I truly hate that woman. Ruining a perfect opportunity to claim the human."

Vincent ignored him as the other demons nodded, quietly exiting the closet when he heard the water turn on, heading towards the door just to go completely still when Cid spoke.

"Eh? What's up, Valentine? Need more advice fer yer date with the damn ninja?" Cid asked as he looked at the brunette, tan body completely bare as the gunslinger turned around. Bloody irises ran over the shorter man's muscles as he nodded. "Ya can take a seat on the bed, ya know. I'd get dressed if ya were a chick, but ya got the same thin's I do; ain't nothin' ya ain't see every time ya strip down ta yer skivvies, huh?"

Chaos leering as he watched Cid rummage through his closet, "Such a tight, little body... So ripe for the plucking..."

"So," Cid said as he pulled out come clothes, the demon's eyes examining his choices. "What are ya stuck with?"

"He doesn't wear boxers. ...He doesn't wear anything!" the winged demon exclaimed in excitement.

"...Flowers," Vincent said, distracted from his ogling of the blonde while the demons in his mind spoke to one another about way to take the naked pilot.

Cid snorted, "Firs', ya got ta know what her favorite kind is. Some women like roses, some don't. Talk ta 'er an' try ta figure it out from what she says. Women are crazy; she might even tell ya a story 'bout 'em without ya even noticin'. If ya ain't have anythin' by Valentine's day, pick somethin' from Wutai. Can't go wrong there."

The brunette nodded, half paying attention to the words leaving the blonde's lips as he focused on the blonde's lips. "Thank you, Chief," he said as he stood.

"No problem, Vampy!" the blonde said before walking towards his bathroom. Vincent smirked when he passed Cid, deeply breathing to take in the subtle scent of the man as he heard Galian growl. Leaving the room as quickly as he dared, Vincent wandered about the Highwind for the majority of the day, the large beast pacing in his mind as he stood out on the deck, trying to ignore the sound of Cid's voice as he hummed a country tune.

Looking down at the expanse of snow under the aircraft once they landed for the night, Vincent could feel Galian howl at the full moon; transforming quickly and sending him inside his own mind.

Chaos grinned at Vincent, "Going to use the human's advice against him?"

"Possibly," the brunette human replied. "I doubt he even likes flowers."

As they conversed, Galian roamed through the hallways, following the blonde's scent into the kitchen, a large grin spreading across his face, revealing menacing looking fangs as he found the short man making a pot of tea. Growling, the large demon grabbed the blonde by the back of his shirt and pulled him away, setting him down on the table.

"Hey!" Cid snapped, cigarette falling from his lips as he looked up at the large demon settling between his denim-clad thighs. "Uhh...hey there, fur ball... What's up?"

Smirking darkly, the demon licked across Cid's face, enjoying the sputtered sound he made as he pinned the human on the table. "Mate," he growled while pressing their hips together, making blue eyes widen largely as his shirt was torn off of his chest.

"Woah there, ya ball 'a fluff! Hands off! Valentine ain't gonna be happy with ya fer makin' 'im cheat on the ninja 'a his dreams!" Cid rambled, trying to get off of the table while his pants were still intact.

"No ninja. Want mate," Galian grumbled as he smirked, licking Cid again.

"Knock it off!" the blonde snapped, yelping in an unmanly manner as his jeans were easily torn to shreads. "Ya fuckin' som'bitch! Yer payin' fer those!"

Grinning widely, the demon pressed his large, weeping member against the pilot's bare hip. "Mate." His grin grew even more at the dark blush that spread across Cid's face and neck.

"H-hey, now! We ain't doin' this dry!" the blonde stammered, reaching across the table, grunting when he grabbed a bottle of cooking oil. "Least it ain't fuckin' honey... Here! Slick up with this shit!"

Chaos huffed as Galian lubed himself up, "So unfair."

Growling softly, the large demon began to slowly enter the small human, making a loud, happy sound when his entire length was buried deep inside of the moaning and writhing man, blunt nails raking down his fur before gripping his shoulders and clenching tightly. Hard, deep thrust shook the table and rattled the blonde's small frame as a litany of moans and swears left his lips.

Galian smirked when his thick length pressed against the human's sensitive spot, hips pumping harder as sweat coating their bodies. Blue orbs clouded with lust as Cid reached between their bodies and gripped his own cock, stroking himself in time with the demon's deep thrusts, moaning lewdly as his length throbbed and dripped.

Within a matter of minutes, the blonde was climaxing over his chest and stomach, cum slicking his fingers while Galian continued to pump his hips. A loud howl came from the demon shortly after as he filled the small man's ass with copious amounts of his cum, grinning as he saw the white fluid begin to trickle out of the human's tight hole, fluids beginning to pool on the table before he stood upright and helped the pilot to his feet.

"We speak 'a this ta no one..." Cid said before pulling Galian in for a deep kiss. Gently rubbing the demon's ears before limping away.

Review for more. Jumpy, I know. It's how my mind works; I'm like a mouse on meth and speed.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Aeriths-Rain**: Thanks for reading. Glad you liked it.

**yumie-darkness123**: Aww! Thank you!

**Morgan Pen**: Well, an old teacher of mine, I forget who, once told me that you need to capture an audience with the first few sentences or you've lost them. It's one of the few things that stuck with me through the years. Thank you for reading.

**S h m i l e y's He . a. rt**: Huh, I haven't noticed any difference - personally, I see Chaos as a demonic hornball just dying to get laid.

**fetherhd**: Nice one! Here's more.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. First time I've even written a story in...what, years? I'll try not to stop again. P.S. my birthday's coming up next month so I might update a bunch of things then - a gift to all the loyal readers of the random crap I think up.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list

* * *

Cid groaned in his sleep, hips sore as he rolled onto his stomach, the sound of Yuffie running down the hallways waking him up. "Cut that shit out! People are sleepin'!" he snapped before covering his face with a pillow. "I'd fuckin' take the end of the world ta get 'er ta go 'way..." At the silence, the pilot easily fell back asleep.

Vincent sighed as he looked at the pilot's station. Crimson eyes focusing on the controls instead of the hyper ninja that ran by.

"Hmm, Galian must have worn him out in just one go," Chaos said as he smirked widely. "The beast is sleeping as well. ...Makes me want to kick him awake." The brunette rolled his eyes before looking out onto the deck, the town of Icicle in the distance. "You're going to buy him flowers there, no?"

The gunner nodded slightly as he murmured, "Ones that look like the sky."

"Gay," the demon snorted. "Why not get him those fancy rings you humans give each other."

"An engagement ring?" Vincent exclaimed aloud in shock, eyes widening. He jumped at the sudden squeal of excitement behind him.

"You're going to propose to me, Vinny?" Yuffie shrieked, hugging the tall brunette tightly. "YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!"

"N-no, Yuffie, that is-"

"Eh?" Cid mumbled as he slowly staggered to the Highwind's controls, yawning widely as he ran gloved fingers through his mussed, golden locks. "Who's gettin' married an' why 're ya squealin' like a stuck pig?"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue before smiling widely, "Vinny's going to ask me to marry him! He's going to pick out my engagement ring so land in Icicle, you old fart!"

The aviator snorted before flipping her off. "Yeah, yeah, ya bossy little brat. Kids ain't got no respect nowadays."

The Wutaian girl happily skipped away while Vincent stood there in shock. "Chief..."

Cid raised an eyebrow at the dazed gunner. "Wha'?" he asked before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Don't tell me ya got cold feet already," he drawled out before taking a drag. "Must really love the little kleptomaniac ta be marryin' 'er. Hell, I only told ya ta take 'er out on a date an' yer gonna get hitched." Suddenly the blonde paused. "Ya fuckin' knocked 'er up, didn't ya?"

Vincent blushed darkly as Chaos vehemently exclaimed, "We did not such thing!"

"I would never do that," he mumbled.

The pilot rose an eyebrow, "'Less yer sterile, never say 'never' when it comes ta babies, Vampy. Fer all ya know, she's been droppin' Viagra in yer food an' drinks so ya'd fuck 'er. Still 's creepy as fuck all."

"...My having sex with a woman is 'creepy' to you, Highwind?" Vincent asked with apprehension.

"Wha'? The fuck 'd ya get that from? I ain't mean it in that way, Vampy; don't get yer underpants in a bunch! Jus' meant 's creepy ta think 'a ya fuckin' the brat. Aww, hell. Ain't no way 'm eatin' Tifa's cookin' now."

"...I do need you to stop in Icicle, though," Vincent mumbled softly.

Cid jerked his thumb towards the door, "Clear it with Spike an' I'll set us down." The gunner nodded before walking away.

Grumbling, the aviator trudged through the snow, pulling his jacket closer to his body as he sucked on his cigarette. Snow fell all around him, covering his shoulders and hair quickly as if drifted through the air.

"Cid, you can go inside with Vincent," Tifa said with a soft smile.

"I ain't fuckin' goin' in there ta help Valentine buy Yuffie a damn ring! People will fuckin' think he's buyin' the damn thin' fer me!" the blonde snapped, shaking the snow off of his body.

"Maybe you should get some hot chocolate than?" She offered.

"Buy that one," Chaos commented as Vincent look at the cases of ring. "It's blue."

"Maybe," the gunner mumbled as he searched through the choices. "...This one. How much is it?"

Cid smacked Vincent in the back when he finally walked into the store, "Sure took yer dam time on that, ya broodin' fuck!"

"We can, but his tanned ass with catch frostbite from the snow," Chaos purred with a sinister grin, making the brunette host blush darkly.

"Ya find one 'r give up?"

"I found one," the taller man replied as he walked through the town with Cid.

"Well?" Noticing the confused stare from Vincent, he continued to speak. "Show me the damn thin', Vampy! Ya know by now 'm a curious som'bitch!"

"Curiosity killed the cat," the ex-Turk replied with a satisfied smirk.

"Oooh, that sound like fun," Chaos grinned. "Little blonde kitten ears and a tail onto the blonde minx will make for even more erotic sex, no?"

"I ain't no damn cat! Lemme see!" Cid exclaimed. Getting a headshake in return, the blonde pushed the brunette in the side, making him fall into the soft, fluffy snow. Snickering at the sight of Vincent covered in the white material with a large amount of it stuck in his hair, the pilot offered his hand. "Need some help gettin' up, Vampy?" Vincent took the offered hand, pulling Cid into the snow by his side before the tan male could pull him up. "Fuck! Yer in a playful mood, ain't ya?"

Vincent smirked before grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down the blonde's shirt, his smirk darkening at the yelp as Cid flailed. Gloved fingers brushed across Cid's left nipple before he stood and hurried back to the Highwind, leather pants tightening in the front as he left a confused blonde in the snow.

Grumbling once more to himself, the warmed-up pilot headed out of his bathroom, steam trailing after him as he flopped down on his large bed, his bare ass pointed to the ceiling as he stretched out. "Mmm..." he murmured into his pillow, thrashing when a clawed hand wrapped around his wrists, body pinned to the bed and legs spread while he futilely kicked out. "'Ey! The fuck 's the meanin' 'a this?"

A dark voice purred lustfully in his ear, "The point is that you let the beast fuck you willingly yesterday evening."

"Chaos?" Cid snapped, trying to look the demon in the eye.

"None but," the demon grinned, his spare hand roaming over Cid's ass. "And such a lovely butt it is. It is not fair to willing bed a demon I coexist with without bedding all of us, you know?"

"No! I fuckin' don't know!" Cid shouted as he squirmed. "Look, I dunno what the fur ball told ya-"

"I saw it," Chaos grinned as he ran his tongue up Cid's spine, making the pilot shiver as he arched his back into the lick. "We _all_ saw it."

"A-ALL?" Cid squeaked while the winged demon ran the pad of his thumb across the pilot's taut opening. "Ya mean Valentine saw it, too?"

Smirking, Chaos nipped across his neck. "Of course."

The blonde groaned as he buried his head into the pillow, "Fuckin' figures! 'M a dead man!"

Rolling his eyes, the demon slowly pushed his dry thumb inside of the restrained human. "Do explain."

"He f-fuckin' saw me an' the fluff ball goin' at it an' he freaked! I pushed him ta assert his fuckin' bein' straight so he rushed ta propose ta the brat!" Cid cried out, hips jerking slightly under the demon. "He wasn't fuckin' c-comfortable bein' ' round me all day! ...Ya gonna stop that?"

"No," Chaos said as he slowly pumped his thumb in the blonde's tight opening. "No, he is not uncomfortable being around you. No, he is not straight. No, I will not stop." Smirking deviously, the demon purred darkly in his ear. "You are _mine_, human!" he said before biting down on the pilot's vulnerable throat.

Review for more. ...I have no idea where this chapter came from...

Thanks for reviewing:

**yumie-darkness123**: I missed you, too. True, but he'll have to come clean eventually, no?

**Morgan Pen**: Thank you!

**Aeriths-Rain**: Indeed! It'll probably be awkward for a while.

**ABNORMAL2110**: I think that's because, and I could be wrong here, no one's ever written a scene where Vincent does that. It'll say that it's my birthday in one of the posts. I'm hoping this will be a short story...they have a way of running off on me.

**Tonochi**: Well, I'm unpredictable that way. I can only plan with numbers, not words; I budget-crunch all the time. Thanks! He's a dark, horny pervert; as well he should be!

**lo:** I'm going to take that as a compliment. Thanks!

**PB**: No problem. Thanks!

**Sonya**: Yeah. I can't tell, the "crap" is a good thing, no?

**Kyoki Kiss**: Ooh, a serious Valenwind fic? I could try, but it'd probably turn dark rather quickly; I have a habit of jumping into the dark end.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list

* * *

Cid arched up as he cried out in pleasure, body rubbing against Chaos's larger form as he writhed in pleasure. Blood trickled down his neck as the blonde panted heatedly.

Chaos smirked as he removed his fangs from the soft flesh, reveling at the sight of the inflamed wound on the tanned man's delicate skin. "All mine," he purred darkly while licking his lips, clawed fingers pulling Cid's towel off of his hips while golden eyes raked over the revealed, bronzed skin. "And only mine." He leaned down, gently nuzzling the blonde pilot's throat. "How many men have taken you? How many entered your body and painted your insides with their scent?"

The human blushed darkly as he tried to buck the larger demon off of him, voice cracking slightly in pitch as he spoke, "The fuck does that matter? Ain't none 'a yer business, Bat-Boy!"

Dark chuckling filled the room as the winged creature smirked. "It's my business, human. I want to know who I need to kill."

"What?" Cid sputtered in surprise. "Ya ain't killin' anyone!" The beast opened his mouth to reply as the Highwind shook, growling when Cid squirmed. "Off! Get the fuck off 'a me, ya overgrown bat!" Letting the pilot up, his eyes narrowed as he watched the shorter man dressed before grabbing his lance. "Move yer ass! We're under attack!"

Cid ran out of the room, heading for the Control Room before grabbing the intercom. "Wake yer asses up! We're under attack!" Gripping his spear tightly, the blonde ran out to the deck before jumping off of the grounded airship's platform, landing in the soft snow before following the tracks to a group of humans hooking up explosives to the Highwind's hull. "My baby!" he cried out as he saw the damage from the first explosion, eyes narrowing before the second set of bombs went off.

Chaos grumbled to himself as he silently crept up on the bandits, claws glinting in the dark due to the moonlight reflecting off of the snow. He smirked as he glided behind the unsuspecting humans, jealously blooming in his chest as he heard Cid's declaration before the explosions went off.

Grunting, Vincent lifted himself out of the pile of snow he was blown into. A thick, twisted piece of metal was embedded into his arm. Without a second though, the demon vessel plucked the metal out of his arm, blood oozing as he look around. Crimson orbs widened as he took in the ruined sight of the Highwind. The entire side of the mechanical device was open, large chucks of metal and cargo lay scattered about the snow.

"Vinny!" Yuffie cried as she pulled the gunner into a tight hug. "Are you hurt?"

"...I will heal. What happened?" Vincent asked, watching the others sort through the bodies.

"We were under attack! The old man woke everyone up," the Wutaian girl replied.

"I was interrupted, yet again," Chaos grumbled in his mind. "Must it be so difficult to get laid?"

Yuffie stood far too close to Vincent for his liking as he rose to his feet, the brunette skipping after the taciturn male as he walked towards the others.

"Where are Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, and Cid?" Vincent asked Cloud.

Shrugging slightly, the blonde spoke gently, "Tifa, Barret, and Red XIII went to Icicle to get some supplies. Ours were destroyed in the attack."

Chaos's eyes narrowed slowly as he hissed softly, "He is avoiding your question about the human."

"...And what about Cid?" the brunette inquired.

Shifting slightly, Cloud sighed. "We haven't found him yet."

Loud wails of sorrow filled Vincent's mind, making him cringe at the sound.

"Find mate!" Galian roared. "Let out to find mate!"

Vincent shook his head, as Cloud continued to speak, words mumbled as each of the demon's tried to take control.

"Vinny?" Yuffie asked, shaking his arm gently. "Are you- EEK! You're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine," Vincent said. "How long ago was the explosion?"

"Maybe half an hour, maybe an hour," Cloud said. "We should wrap that before Tifa arrives."

Snorting, the gunner turned around, walking through the snow as he looked for any sign of Cid.

"There are far too many lumps hidden under the blankets of ice crystals," Chaos mumbled. "You will take too long to find him on your own, host."

"You're assuming he's alive, Bat," Death Gigas rasped. "For all you know, he's dead. You didn't protect the sky child as well as you should have!"

Snarling, the winged demon turned to the bulky figure. "Are you blaming me for this? You haven't even touched the human!"

"The mate will not die!" Galian growled, fangs barred at his bickering companions. "We will find him!"

"Optimism does little," Hellmasker sneered.

Rolling his eyes, the ex-Turk examined the area before going to stand where Cid last stood, ignoring their argument until they decided to fight one another, causing the brunette to have a headache. Startling when a hand landed on his shoulder, he spun around before a potion was being pressed against his chest.

"Take it," Tifa said. "Arguing with me will get you nowhere, Vincent." Attempting to ignore her, he continued to walk just to be tackled into the snow and flipped over, the potion being poured down his throat as the scantily clad woman straddled his hips. "There!"

"Hey!" Yuffie cried, "get your own man! Vinny's mine!"

"I wasn't going after Vincent!" Tifa snapped back. "He was hurt and I was making him take a potion!"

"Likely story!"

"It's the truth!" A soft groan came from behind the gunner, making him push Tifa off of his waist and rise to his feet, looking back to see the snow shifting, a battered form sitting up on its elbows. "Oomph! That's not very nice, Vincent!"

"What man doesn't love wakin' up with a headache as two women bitch in the background?" a southern voice drawled, making the brunette's demons go silent.

"...Cid?" Vincent asked before hurrying to the blonde's side.

"The one an' only!" the blonde replied as he tried to rise to his feet, gritting his teeth when he did so.

"You're hurt," the brunette mumbled softly as helped the pilot stand, frozen blood and dark snow sticking to his left leg. "It's broken, is it not?"

"Yeah," Cid hissed.

"Guys," Cloud called out. "Maybe it would be best if Cid didn't-"

"My baby!" the injured blonde cried out as he looked at the damage done to the Highwind. "Fuckin' Hell!"

"...See the wreckage..." the swordsman finished.

"Those fuckheads blew 'er up!" Cid snapped, trembling with rage as Vincent kept him standing.

"Her?" Yuffie asked. "How can an airship be a girl?"

"Shut up!" Cid snapped, causing the small girl to huff in irritation. "The fuck 're my tools? I got ta fix this!"

"No," Vincent said as he picked the wounded blonde up.

"Wha' do ya mean 'no'? 'M a grown fuckin' man an' I'll do as I damn well please!"

"You need to rest while your leg heals!" Tifa said in agreement with Vincent. "We couldn't afford much at town so we can't heal your leg with any cures."

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic!" the blonde snapped. "The fuck 'm I gonna do all day?"

"Sleep, rest," Tifa said as she smiled softly. "No walking!"

"An' when I got ta piss? I sure as fuck ain't pissin' on myself!"

"I'll help you," Vincent offered much to the perplexed stares of their teammates.

Huffing in annoyance, the pilot resigned, "Fine, ya fuckin' win!"

Snorting, the ninja cut in, "And just what are we winning?"

"Silence," Barret said as he grinned. "If he's locked in his room, we ain't have to listen to him. We can walk away."

"'EY!" Cid snapped as Yuffie laughed.

"It is all right, Cheif," the gunner said as he walked towards the damaged airship. "I will keep you company in the meantime."

Review for more.

Well, it was only a matter of time before I veered off track, no?

My birthday was this month (the third) so I'm going to be updating a bunch of things (once I remember where I left off - "Redheads" is next) this month to celebrate! ...Is it sad that I've been on this site for six years, but turned twenty?

Thanks for reviewing:

**ABNORMAL2110**: Welcome!

**Kigichi**: Thanks.

**Linnesche**: Indeed; I came to the conclusion that you were dead and/or hated me years ago. Thanks.

**yumie-darkness123**: I'll try to let her done easily. You've never seen me try to remember important dates; you'd be disappointed then!

**Aeriths-Rain**: Of course!

**TerrorThatLurksInYerBathtubX3**: ...I read your name and I only think of the lurkers from "Silent Hill: Homecoming". ...I'm a sucker for that game. Anywho...thanks!

**Anonymous guess who**: Do I really have to guess? I suck at guessing. Yes?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list

* * *

Cid raised an eyebrow as he watched Vincent tuck him into the bed, the brunette making it difficult for him to move, "Err...thanks, Valentine, but ya got a reason fer strappin' me down?"

"Of course," Vincent murmured before leaving the room, making the shorter male blink before calling out.

"'Ey! Ya ain't leavin' me here are ya?"

After a few minutes of being left alone, squirming having gotten him no closer to freedom than pleading with the blankets to release him from their tight hold, the blonde glared at the ceiling. Eyes snapped to the brunette when he entered the room. "The fuck 'd ya go?" Vincent silently held up a cup of tea. "'S 'at fer me?"

"...Are we going to bathe him after we feed him?" Hellmasker rasped dryly, making Chaos smirk.

"Oh, let us keep him, Mommy! We'll take good care of him, I promise!" the winged demon mocked.

"...Yes," the gunman said to Cid before holding the cup to his lips, murmuring softly to his demons. "We aren't keeping him."

"Why not?" Galian growled. "Want mate!"

"He is cute," Death Gigas replied.

"I'm keeping him!" Chaos snapped. "Get your own mate!"

Hellmasker glared at the winged beast before revving his chainsaw. "Over my dead body!"

"Ya okay, there, Valentine?" Cid asked, raising an eyebrow at the swirling colors in Vincent's normally crimson orbs. "Ya drop acid?" Blue eyes blinked as the tall man fled from the room. "Vin? ...The fuck did I say?"

Hours later, a large figure stalked into Cid's room, glowing irises looking down at the still trapped, slumbering blonde. Smirking behind his mask, the demon set down his chainsaw on the bed, slowly pulling the blanket off of the pilot's body, being careful of his wrapped injuries. "Cidney..."

Murmuring softly, Cid shifted slightly in his sleep, "Mm..." The blonde jerked awake when he felt his shirt being torn off his body "The fuck?" He fumbled around and turned on the light, bright blue eyes bleary with sleep as he looked at Hellmasker. "...The fuck do ya want?"

"You...Cidney..."

A dark blush covered his face as the human snapped, "The fuck told ya that name? Ain't no one here been told that name!" Large, cold hands pressed against the pilot's chest before pinning him to the bed. "'Ey! Lemme go, ya cold som'bitch!"

"Cidney...mate..."

"Mate? The fuck do ya-" Eyes widened as he felt Hellmasker press his hard cock against the human's clothed cock, voice squeaking slightly. "I- Ya ain't- Valentine's gonna be pissed, yanno!"

"What's all the screaming about?" Yuffie snapped as she ran in with Cloud and Nanaki.

"Nothin'!" Cid snapped back. "Jus' get out 'a here!" Cloud raised an eyebrow at the other blonde.

"...Are you sure? ...Did you annoy Vincent? He usually doesn't use a Limit Break unless he has to."

"Did you attack Vinny?" Yuffie screeched. "Leave him alone, you bully! He's not interested in creepy old men!"

"OLD?" Cid snarled. "I ain't that fuckin' old an' get the fuck out 'a my room! I might be stuck in this bed but 'm still the fuckin' captain 's this airship! FUCK OFF!"

Cloud shrugged before leaving, pulling Yuffie with him while Nanaki chuckled.

"Have fun, Captain," he said as he left.

"...Dammit." The blonde squeaked when he felt the cold hand grip his cock. "Hold up, ya wannabe-lumberjack!"

"Mate..."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya! Fuck, yer cold as ice, yanno that? Yer dick better not be as cold as yer hands!" Dark chuckling filled the room as Hellmasker undid his pants, pulling free his large cock, making the smaller human's eyes widen. "Holy fuck..." Pants were torn off of the blonde, a strip of the thick denim being used to gag the blonde as his thick, dripping flesh was pressed against the human's puckered entrance, making the pilot jerk at the cold touch as he was roughly entered; hips arching at the brutal feeling of dry, cold flesh filling his body in a rush. Hands held Cid down as the demon slowly pumped his hips, filling the small man as he easily hit the other's prostate, making him jerk with a muffled moan.

The demon chuckled darkly as he slowly moved, listening the muffled noises that came from the blonde as he did so. He growled deep in his chest when he felt the tight heat around his cold member grow tighter, looking down at the blonde to see him smirking through the gag. Nuzzling the blonde's warm neck, Hellmasker slapped the pilot's ass, making him moan as he squirmed under the demon's cold body. "So warm...Cidney...my mate..." he rasped as he moved faster, watching as the blue eyes grew hazy with lust as the human moved as best as he could, his uninjured leg wrapping around the other's waist as he panted through the gag, hips rolling slightly. "Close?" The demon chuckled dryly as he slammed into the blonde's prostate "Come, Cidney..."

Crying out through the makeshift gag, the human's hips bucked as he climaxed. Hot semen coated his stomach as he went limp, eyelids fluttering as he felt the cold cum of the large demon fill his insides; his world turning black as he passed out.

"So unfair!" Chaos hissed darkly as Hellmasker tucked Cid in before threading his clammy fingers through the blonde's short locks, glowing eyes watching the human affectionately.

"...Mate..."

The winged demon snarled as his golden eyes narrowed, "He is MINE!"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "The Chief doesn't belong to anyone..."

"Says you!" Chaos snapped. "I claimed him! The human is mine!"

"The sky child does not belong to you!" Death Gigas growled. "You cannot even care for him!"

"Mate mine!" Galian snarled, fur raised as he glared at the other demons.

"I had him first!" Chaos snapped.

"A time which the sky child does not even remember," Death Gigas sneered. "Step aside, Bat."

"...Oh hell," Vincent mumbled. "Is this my fate for failing Lucrecia? To listen to this forever?"

"HE IS MINE!" All three demons shouted at once.

Review for more.

Wow, my poll did not go as planned...

Thanks for reviewing:

**Aeriths-Rain**: Nah, that's just me being stupid.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Thanks!

**yumie-darkness123**: Never; he is very sexy!

**TerrorThatLurksInYerBathtubX3**: That he does! Oh, you will love it; it's very evil - in a good way...kind of.

**Faoiltierna**: ...Go fish, anyone? No?

**Dreadful Virtue**: You found plot in there?

**Doffenschmirtz Evil Inc**: Err...good question... Stay tuned and I might come up with an answer. ...Maybe... ...I highly doubt it, though.

**Random**: Sure!

**Talcen**: All horrible grammar in my fics aside... Thanks!

**ObsidianDream**: Almost...ninety-five percent of my stuff has smut...I assume; I have a horrible memory.

**HaruHaruGD**: Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list

* * *

Cid groaned as he shifted the next morning, bleary eyes cracking open and looking around, finding himself fully dressed and dry, fully cocooned in blankets. "Eh, that was a weird dream..." he muttered as he looked around, finding himself alone. Grunting slightly in pain, he squirmed and tried to free himself from the blankets. "Damn man's tryin' ta tie me down?"

After almost an hour of writhing, he managed to free a hand and pull himself free and tear the blankets off of himself. Hobbling out of bed, he slowly hopped to the bathroom before relieving himself and heading back to the bed. Grimacing, he sat down and looked around for a clock. "Fuck it, 'm getting some food." As soon as the words left his lips, the door swung open, revealing Vincent with a tray of food. "Man, ya should work in the delivery business!" he said with a grin.

Vincent frowned as he looked at the healing blonde; his hair was slightly mussed and clothes were rumpled, but he showed no signs of being molested by demons. "...What are you doing up?"

"Well, I sure as fuck wasn't gonna piss myself!" Cid snapped as the tray of food was placed on his lap. "Eh? Tifa was cooking?"

Vincent nodded as Chaos smirked at Hellmasker, "Enjoy your tryst with the minx? Because that is the last time you will touch him."

The masked demon revved his chainsaw as he rasped, "Cidney mine!"

The gunner nodded as he watched the pilot begin to eat ravenously, ignoring the bickering demons. "So," Cid mumbled around a mouth-full of bacon. "Got everythin' all set fer Valentine's Day?"

"...No."

"Eh? Why not? Ya got the Brat- Er, Yuffie, a ring, got 'er flowers. What else 'r ya possibly missin'?"

"I am not good at dating," he muttered.

"So? Ain't got ta be fuckin' good at datin'. She's obviously smitten with ya; hangs out 'round ya all the time, won't shut up 'bout ya, wants to drag ya places so ya can spend time with 'er..."

"...That sounds a lot like you, Chief," Vincent said with a slight smile spreading across his face. His smile grew behind the long cowl of his mantle as the blonde turned a shade of red and stammered.

"'Ey! I ain't a fuckin' chick an' don't get the wrong idea 'bout me! I ain't gay!" He spat, knowing that his ears were burning bright red.

"I am sure, Captain," he replied, continuing to watch as the blonde resumed eating. "What is your stance on chocolate?"

"Chocolate? Can't go wrong there, Val. Jus' watch 'er fer a while. Ya'll see what kind she likes 'ventually an' get 'er a big ol' heart filled with 'em. Women love sentiment, too. Put a little note in there an' she'll want to marry ya on the spot!"

"Hmm, what should the note say?"

"Fuck should I know? I know ya youngin's need someone ta look up to, but even I ain't that well versed in datin' little girls! ...Wait, that came out wrong!"

"...I am fifty-seven."

"Bullshit! An' I'm fuckin' Cupid!"

"I am serious."

"The day yer fifty-seven is the day I dress up in hot pants an' give out flowers ta anyone with a smile!"

"...I will take you up on that offer, Chief."

"Deal! An' when ya can't prove it; after all 'a this shit is over an' we all part ways yer gonna keep all 'a 'em from buggin' me an' let me die in peace!"

Upon hearing that, Vincent frowned, "You wish not to see anyone after we survive this?"

"'Ey, don't get me wrong, some of ya can be fun. But the women here are 'bout as fun as leprosy. I ain't got any false hopes of making it past my fifties, Val. 'M an old man who likes to smoke and drink. As did my parents an' they were lucky to make it to forty-five!Speakin' of which...where the fuck are my cigs?"

All of Vincent's demons howled in dispair at Cid's words, making Vincent cringe. "They were destroyed. I will pick you up some later. ...And you never know, you are in good shape and are still young. You could outlive some of us."

"Doubt it. Now, back ta yer dating woes; pick a place to date? Picnic? Stroll off the deck? Shower?"

Raising an eyebrow, Vincent shook his head. "No."

"Well, what are ya gonna do?"

"...I do not know."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but yer pathetic, Val."

"...Thank you?"

"Eh, don't give me that. Ya got ta have some kind of game plan! Some women like cheap dates: bottle of wine, mushy cheese, dark night sky above 'em; some don't: expensive dinners, roses, martinis, the whole shebang! Yer gonna want ta figure out just what she likes and how yer going ta make due. Now, what are ya going ta talk 'bout?"

"...Talk?"

"You know, small talk! How was your day, the weather, that rash... Whatever ya ask, get ready ta listen. Women like ta yap yer ear off then continue to yap to it while yer bleedin' an' it's lyin' helpless on the ground."

"So I need to keep her talking..."

"Yeah, an' don't be surprised if she wants ta quiz ya on it later. Could be a few minutes or decades later, but she wants ta know that yer payin' attention ta her! Don't take notes, though. Prissy women hate that."

"...Okay."

"Ask him what to do when you want to nail the one helping you get together with someone you can't stand sexually," Chaos asked with a smirk. "Especially when you wake up with your hand down your pants and sticky leathers thinking of the gorgeous, blonde man who has the mental capacity of a brick."

"Shut up," Vincent muttered to the cackling demon as his face flushed.

"Gettin' embarrassed, Val? I ain't even gone over condoms yet!"

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing if you want it:

**Aeriths-Rain**: Possibly.

**yumie-darkness123**: Same.

**Haru-HaruGD**: Err, nope?

**Faoiltierna**: SkyPilot Club? I like that. Well, we'll find out eventually, no?

**Dreadful Virtue**: It's anorexic.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Ha! Indeed!

**FaiNeko**: I wouldn't know. I'll take your word for it!

**Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc**: ost likely. Thanks.

**paint-tin**: He probably likes it.

**PhoenixDivine**: I might explain that, I don't know.

**amaya-nights rain**: Because he's blonde?

**yaoi-thundeh**: I will try! I suck at description.

**Rumen**: Yes?

**sugabears**: Thanks; I make it up as I go, so I tend to lack plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list

* * *

"Condoms..." Vincent repeated, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

"Yeah! Yer gonna need 'em if ya plan on marryin' the Brat!" Cid said. "Now, ya won't need 'em for the first date, obviously. But definitely by the time the weddin' is over! They come in all different colors, shapes, sizes..."

"You want me...to buy condoms?"

"Well ya sure as fuck ain't gonna rent 'em! ...Ya ain't a virgin, are ya, Val?"

"No!"

"No need ta get testy, Val! Ain't like I was askin' what position ya like her ta be in when ya...ya know."

"On his back," Chaos said with a smirk. "Completely bare with his legs spread wide and lifted over his head as I fuck his delicious, little body raw and hard..."

"Shut it," Vincent hissed at the demon as the front of his leather pants constricted.

"So, ya got that all fer yer date? Flowers, chocolates, place, an' gift..." Vincent nodded, making Cid grin widely as his heart fluttered and cock stiffened even more. "Great! Speakin' 'a chocolate. We got any s'mores?"

"S'mores?"

"Yeah, graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallow, fire. ...God, yer sheltered, Val. Go get some an' I'll so ya. An' don't get the crappy white 'r milk chocolate, either!" he called out after the gunner who left the room.

"This could prove to be interesting," Chaos purred. "Perhaps we could make a mess of the blonde. ...He will need another bath."

"Shut up," Vincent snapped as he walked down the empty hallway as his face blushed at the memory of the Captain's last bath; the blonde was unconscious and the brunette was futilely attempting to bathe his while keeping his hands from straying.

"Why? You seemed to enjoy fingering the human while he slept."

"Cidney tight," Galian growled.

"Very vocal..." Hellmasker added while Death Gigas sulked.

"Shut up...all of you," Vincent said as he raided the kitchen for the items Cid wanted. Carrying the items back to the pilot's room, he paused in the doorway as he looked in shock at the blonde. The blonde was sitting on the bed with his legs spread and his hand down his pants.

"Well, THAT is an invitation if I've ever seen one!" Chaos said as he licked his lips.

"Chief," Vincent said, cock pulsing as the blonde looked over at him.

"What? My balls itch! The fuck did Teef do ta the laundry?"

"Your balls itch..."

"Yeah!"

"We can distract him of that," Chaos said with a lustful purr.

"And you believe Tifa did something to the laundry?" Vincent asked, trying to keep his eyes off of the blonde's crotch as he ignored the demon.

"Duh! Why else would my balls itch like a mother?"

"I know not."

"Yer really helpful, Val! Did ya get the stuff?"

"Yes. Maybe we should get something for your..."lower extremities"?"

"Nah," Cid said as he removed his hand before waving Vincent over. "Well? Come here, ya clueless fuck!"

"Oh yeah," Chaos said, "we are the clueless fuck. He cannot even figure out that you are gay!"

Vincent walked over as Cid set up a small candle, having the gunner lit it before he showed the gunner how to warm the marshmallows to a golden brown and assemble the s'mores. Biting down into his own s'more, the gunner hummed at how the bitter chocolate mixed the sweeter crackers and marshmallow. The blonde grinned at him, chocolate coating his lips as he ate.

"Good, huh?"

"Yes. ...You have chocolate on your face," Vincent said, smirking slightly as he watched the blonde lick his lips, chocolate stick stubbornly coating them.

"I say we help the poor human out, host," Chaos goaded.

"Here..." The gunner leaned close, folding the tall cowl of his cloak down before running his tongue across the blonde's lips. Smirking as he pulled back, his red irises stared into shocked blue orbs. "Much better," he murmured thickly, voice deep and dark as he gripped the shorter man by his golden locks, pulling him in for a deep kiss before pushing his tongue into the blonde's parted lips. Moving closer as he kissed the blonde, Vincent slowly pushed the blonde down until he was lying on his back. Metallic fingers caressed Cid's soft cock through the thick denim of his jeans.

Smirking at the moan that came from the injured blonde, the brunette pulled back as he licked his lips, eyes swirling with color as he looked down at the bewildered pilot. "Mm, that was very good, Chief. So good..." he purred as he leaned down to whisper heatedly in his ear, "that I want more..."

Without giving the other man's brain a chance to catch up with what he said and process it, Vincent pressed their lips together roughly, his gloved and clawed hands tearing through the fabric of his shirt before tweaking his stiffening nipples. He smirked at the sound caught in the blonde's throat as he arched into the touch, fingers gripping the thick material of his crimson cloak. Breaking the kiss for air, the brunette looked down at the blonde, feeling pride at the dark blush that covered his face.

"Th-the fuck are ya doin'?" Cid snapped, voice lacking any ferocity.

"Kissing you," Vincent replied. "But I'm going to do so much more to you..."

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Haru-HaruGD**: Soon-ish? Thanks!

**Faoiltierna**: I'll have to take your word for it; don't watch reality shows that much, if at all.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Soon!

**reloudypie**: Rarely; I forget to update this and I try to follow my policies on my profile. P.S. Do not read Try Again And Again. Your name suggests that is won't be your cup of tea.

**Aeriths-Rain**: Blonde knows no bounds. Ask **Kigichi**, she's seen me do some stupid things...

**amaya-nights rain**: No idea who that is, but okay!

**StarStorm199**: Here you go!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list

* * *

"Woah!" Cid said as he held Vincent back slightly, "what 'bout the Brat? Yer in love with 'er, Val! Get off!"

"No," the gunslinger replied before pinning the blonde's hands above his head, lips pressed firmly against the other man's as he pressed their bodies together. Settling between the pilot's spread legs, the brunette pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth as he rocked his hips, letting the smaller man feel his engorged, leather-clad cock against his own stiffening member. Pulling back slightly, the gunner nibbled gently on his bottom lip before murmuring against his reddened lips. "I do not feel anything for Miss Kisaragi."

"But yer-"

"Shut up," he said before crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, lips curving into a smirk when the pilot began to kiss back. Raking his metallic claws down the human's chest, Vincent chuckled softly at how the man underneath his body arched up against him. Clawed fingers curved under the hem of the blonde's jeans before quickly slicing down them and tearing off the blue, heavy fabric. Pleased at the bare body beneath him, the gunner pressed kisses down Cid's neck.

"Ngh, stop it, Val!"

"Vincent," the brunette said as he turned to smirk at the blonde, crimson eyes dark with lust as his smirk grew, revealing long fangs. "Call me Vincent."

"Val!" Cid snapped, skin raising into gooseflesh at the sight of the fangs. "Let me go an' we can fuckin' forget this even happened!"

"No," the taller man said as he gently ran his claws along the blonde's semi-hard cock. "I don't want to forget that this happened."

"Yeah, well too fuckin' bad! In case ya forgot, ya got a date for tomorrow that ya got to go take care of!"

"Be my Valentine."

"Eh? ...Are ya fuckin' high?"

"Not at all."

"Then fuckin' explain this!"

"It is rather simple; you assumed I am attracted to Yuffie. I am not. This all started because of my demons."

"...It started when ya defended her?"

"It started when Chaos wanted to fuck you against your controls and I told him not to dare. You took that as my protecting Miss Kisaragi from you and it seemed to snowball from there. I do not like her. I like you."

"Ya like me..."

"Well, I am certainly not hard because of the chocolate and marshmallows."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde wiggled his fingers, "Mind lettin' go? 'Sides, if ya didn't like 'er, the fuck did ya get a ring for?"

"That I will not tell you. Now, answer my question."

"Err...what was yer question again? Don't look at me like that! Yer the one who's distractin' me!"

"Will you be my Valentine, Captain?"

"Yer gonna break this ta the Brat, right? Ain't gonna actually date her, are ya?"

"I will let her down gently, worry not." Leaning down, the brunette murmured heatedly in Cid's ear, smirking at how red his ears grew, "what is your favorite kind of condom?"

Sputtering, the blonde looked at Vincent with wide blue eyes, "I ain't fuckin' tellin' ya that! An' who said yer gonna be doin' the fuckin' anyway? I'm stronger than ya are an' I'm toppin' yer skinny ass!"

"You will fail in that effort," Vincent replied as he kissed the blonde tenderly. "The taller and stronger man always penetrated the shorter, weaker, more feminine partner."

"Did ya jus' call me a lady?"

Vincent chuckled as he kissed Cid deeply, running his clawed hand down the blonde's toned, tan body, he teased the taut skin in his path before palming the pilot's fully hard member and soft balls. Leaving soft kisses in his wake, the vampiric man slowly made a way to the blonde's ear, nipping and lapping at the soft, flushed skin. Panting and struggling to contain soft sounds that threatened to escape his mouth, the blonde squirmed and writhed under the stronger male, cock throbbing and leaking under the crimson-eyed man's strong, yet gentle touch. Releasing Cid's cock, Vincent slowly undid the front of his pants, hard flesh easily escaping its tight confines. Looking down, Cid's eyes widened at the sight of the thick, long flesh that dripped with precum.

"So, do you have any condoms here?" Vincent said, smirking at the blonde's reaction to his liberated flesh.

"'A course not! Ain't like I'm gettin' a ton 'a action out here!" Cid snapped even though his eyes remained focused on the brunette's member.

"Mm, then it looks like you are going to be unable to sit for quite a while, Chief."

"All the better," Chaos commented. "He feels wonderful when you can feel every inch of his eager body clenching tightly around your cock like a hungry whore trying to suck the cum out of you."

Chuckling at the demon's comparison, the brunette switched his grip on Cid's wrists; his clawed hand circling around the pilot's wrists as he bit down on the tip of his middle finger, carefully pulling the glove off of his hand before tossing it off of the bed. Gently pushing his fingers into the blonde's mouth, he nearly moaned at the wet heat of the pilot's tongue curled around his fingers, sucking and lapping at his long, thin fingers.

Pulling the slick digits free from the blonde's mouth, Vincent absentmindedly licked his lips as he used his knees to spread Cid's legs open wider. Getting more access to the blonde's more intimate parts, the gunner pressed one of his long fingers against the puckered entrance of the tan man. As slowly as he could manage, the brunette pushed his finger into the blonde until the knuckle. Moaning thickly, Cid arched at the intrusion, cock throbbing slightly as he felt the ex-Turk slowly pumped his finger.

Against all of his instincts, and goading demons, to pull out his finger and thrust deep inside of the willing body, Vincent languidly pumped his finger until he felt the blonde relax around his digit. Pumping his finger faster, he added a second and a third once he became accustomed to the fingers. Carefully removing his fingers, and chuckling at the soft groan of disappointment, Vincent leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"This will be quite a bit bigger than a few fingers," he murmured, pressing the slick, thick crown of his cock against the blonde's teased entrance. Moving slower than Cid liked, and avidly voiced, the taller man slowly pushed the tip of his cock into the blonde, pausing to let the pleading pilot adjust before giving in to his demands for more. Moving leisurely, he forced his way deeper and deeper into the blonde until he was firmly situated into the stocky man, balls pressed against the aviator's ass. "Better?"

"Ngh, move!" Cid snapped as he wiggled his hips.

Smirking at the reaction, Vincent pulled out until just the crown of his cock was deep inside of the blonde. Pausing for a slight second, he groaned at the tight clench of heat around his cock. Snarling at Cid's naughty smirk and wink, he surged forward sharply, thrusting hard and deep into the blonde. Reveling in the thick moans and litany of curses that escaped the blonde, he continued to eagerly pound into the panting and moaning man below him. Kissing him softly, Vincent rolled his hips as he tried to find the pilot's prostate.

Jerking as his cock throbbed, a thick moan left the pilot's mouth. "Fuck!" Encouraged by the cry against his lips, the ex-Turk took up a harder pace, making sure to hit the pilot's sweet spot repeatedly. Thick curses left Cid's lips as his body was assaulted, a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his body as he writhed, egging Vincent on with panted requests for more speed.

Granting the blonde's demands for more, Vincent was nearly winded by the force of the other man's sudden climax. The sheer power in his arched, writhing body as his muscles clamped down around his thick cock drew the gunner's release from him within a matter of thrusts. Grunting, the brunette emptied his load into the heavily panting blonde.

"Fuck, now I need a bath," Cid said lazily.

"It could have been avoided if you had condoms," Vincent relied as he chuckled.

Snorting, the blonde flipped the ex-Turk off, "Ain't like I'm gonna get knocked up, ya lanky fucker. Now, get up an' help me get into the fuckin' shower."

"Is that your way of saying that you need help?"

"Fuck you!"

"Mm, I could go for another round of fucking you, Chief..."

Chaos smirked as he looked at Death Gigas, "How does it feel to be the only one who has yet to fuck the human?"

Growling, the large demon sneered at the winged demon, "The sky child will be mine soon enough, Bat."

Review for more. For all of you wonderful reviewers who have always waited forever for me to update, you get an extra-long chapter this time! (As opposed to the uber-short ones you are used to.)

Side note: As of eight last night, Eastern time, I am no longer a blonde. Random piece of information you didn't need to know. You're welcome!

Thanks for reviewing:

**reloudypie**: The "pie". No one with pie in their name (in my experience) is a downer. Apple pie: a bit of a tart, but sweet and happy. Cherry pie: flaky, but still an upper. Blueberry pie: keeps people from getting blue (except for their lips). But I digress... Well, blonde's are oblivious. Dude, I need to meet your granny.

**Aeriths-Rain**: Indeed!

**amaya-nights rain**: Okay! Heh...awesome sauce... Always loved that saying.

**Yatsuki**: You're welcome and thank you for reading!

**Faoiltierna**: Of course. Ha! ...You have a point there. I will try; if we're lucky, it could be done on Valentine's Day. Reviews get the next chapter posted.

**paint-tin**: Ha! Sorry?

**ABNORMAL2110**: Thanks! I have an idealistic notion to reach five-hundred stories by December 31, 2011. The realist in me says I'll be lucky if I reach sixty, though... A lot more?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Runaround Affair

Summary: Valentine's Day is coming. If only Vincent could convince Cid that he was not trying to get into Yuffie's pants...

Pairing: Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian, Death Gigas, Vincent X Cid.

Warnings: ...Hell. Cid bottoms, ChaosCid, VincentCid, swearing, graphicness, violence, grammar, spelling, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anything goes in one of mine! NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Disclaimer: I own very little; FFVII is not among the items on my list

* * *

Cid grunted softly as Vincent lowered him into the bath of warm water, the brunette carefully unwrapping his leg before lowering the injured limb into the water. Carefully, the ex-Turk washed the blonde pilot, smiling when he notice that the blonde had drifted to sleep.

"Hm, you must have worn him out, host," Chaos commented as he fondly looked down at the sleeping man. "He will sleep for quite some time."

"Good," Vincent replied. "That gives me some time to make reservations..."

* * *

Cid mumbled as he rolled over in his bed, blankets tucked around his body as his eyes fluttered open. Sleepy, blue eyes looked around for the missing gunner as he stretched out. "Mmm, least he didn't trap me under the fuckin' thing this time," he muttered as he sat up. Stretching out his arms, the blonde yawned before moving to stand up, hobbling into the bathroom, he used the facility before hobbling back to the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Vincent asked as he stepped into the room, holding two garment bags.

"Yeah, what 're those?"

"Your suit and my suit for this evening."

"Eh? What's this evening?"

"Our Valentine's Day date."

"Shit! That's fuckin' today?"

"Yes. ...Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? Nah! Jus' ain't planned nothin' fer us!"

"I already took care of everything," Vincent said with a slight smirk. "Rest, we have a long night ahead of us..."

* * *

Cid grumbled as he looked around the restaurant, fiddling aimlessly with his blue tie, "'S a fancy place, Val."

"Vincent."

"Yeah, yeah, Val. So, where 'd ya find this place?"

"I looked around and asked the residents for places."

Whistling, the blonde grinned, "Sure went out 'a yer way, didn't ya?"

"Only a little bit," the gunner replied. "Miss Kisaragi cried when I explained the situation to her after she thought those flowers were for her." Looking at the blue and white chrysanthemums, the pilot chuckled. "Once she fully understood the situation, and stole all of my materia from my gun, she proceeded to interrogate Cloud about his plans for the evening."

"Poor fucker," Cid chuckled. "Got more pussy thrown his way than he knows what ta do with it."

"Especially with him being gay," Vincent replied before giving their orders to the waitress that came by, giving her specific instructions to continually fill the blonde's glass once it was half-empty.

* * *

Smirking as he ate a bite of their shared chocolate dessert, the brunette ran his eyes over the blonde's body. Crimson orbs ran over the flush across the pilot's face, ears, and neck. Licking the chocolate off of his lips, he fed the last bite of the dessert to the inebriated blonde. "Are you enjoying yourself, Chief?"

"Course!" Cid said loudly before hiccupping. "Dunno why ya need'd ta get me drunk s'ough." Grinning, the shorter man reached over the table and tapped Vincent's nose. "Was gonna fuck ya anyway!"

"Keep your voice down," Vincent said as he chuckled, waiving the waitress over for the bill and leaving her a large tip. Picking up the flowers, he tucked one behind the blonde's hair. "Let's get you back to the Highwind." Assisting the pilot, the gunslinger led the stumbling blonde home, smirking at the country tune his whistled to the best of his ability.

"Take mate," Galian growled.

"Let me fuck him," Hellmasker rasped.

"Hush, now," Vincent murmured to his demons as he led the blonde through the snow back to the Highwind. Quietly walking through the empty, quiet hallways, the gunner led Cid back to him room, eyes widening in surprise when he was pulled down for a deep kiss. Pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth, the brunette eagerly kissed back before removing the blue tie around the other's neck. Smirking, he broke off the kiss and stripped off the blonde's suit, scarlet eyes running over the drunk man's body.

"I almost feel as though I am taking advantage of you..." Vincent murmured before kissing Cid deeply, using the silk tie to restrain the blonde's hands above his head. Once the fabric was securely attached to the metal frame, he stripped out of his suit, smirking at the way the hazy blues watched him. "Enjoying the show, Captain?" he purred.

Grinning drunkenly, the pilot spread his legs widely, allowing Vincent to have a good look at his hard cock as he arched his lower half off of the bed. "Course, Val! Ain't every day I get ta see a vampire strip!"

Chuckling at the slurred comment, Vincent stepped closer to the bed once undressed. "Mm, an injured leg will be difficult to work with..." Walking out of the room, the brunette walked to his room unclothed before returning to the Captain's Quarters with a green orb in his hand. Concentrating, he quickly healed the wounds on the blonde before setting the cure materia into the nightstand's drawer.

"Ya had a fuckin' cure all 'a this time?" Cid slurred while glaring at the gunner.

"Of course," the ex-Turk replied with a smirk. "An opportunity arose within which I could take care of you. I was not going to let it pass me by."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the blonde, effectively cutting off the stream of curses as his clawed fingers slowly cut off the bandages wrapped around his leg. Moving to settle between the pilot's spread legs, he smirked as he reached into the nightstand's drawer, pulling out a new bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms.

"Ribbed: for your pleasure," Vincent said with a smirk before leaning down and dragging his tongue along the outer shell of the blushing blonde's ear, voice a deep growl as he murmured, "We are all going to have fun with you, Cidney..."

Shuddering, the blonde arched up, watching when the gunner pulled back, opening the foil package with his elongated teeth before slowly rolling on the condom and snapping open the tube of lubricant. Slicking up his fingers, he eagerly pushed two long digits into the blonde's entrance. Smirking at the thick moan, he pumped his fingers rapidly, rubbing the pilot's prostate firmly with the tips of his fingers. Pressing soft kisses and sharp nips along Cid's neck, he stretched his fingers widely, taking his time preparing the blonde as he lavished the tan neck with his attention.

Removing his fingers, he ran his hands along the backs of Cid's thighs. Lifting the blonde's legs, Vincent smirked at the sight of the shorter man's dripping cock and stretched opening. Pressing his thick, crowned tip against the pilot's entrance, the ex-Turk leaned down before kissing the other man deeply, snapping his hips forward roughly as his lips smothered the lust-filled cry from the other man. Breaking off the kiss, he thrust his hips hard and deep, making sure to his the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of the blonde.

Murmuring dirty words in the blonde's ear, Vincent easily brought the blonde to his climax, smirking at the heavy pants coming from the other male as he emptied into the condom. Pulling out, the brunette's body quickly shifted into a tall, wide demon.

"Sky child..." Death Gigas growled as he smirked. Running his thick fingers down the blonde's body, he quickly flipped the human over so he was lying on his stomach, ass raised in the air as his head rested on his arms and the pillow. Large digits fondled Cid's cock and balls before groping his ass. "You are mine!" he growled before thrusting his thick, long girth deep inside of the blonde. Eyes widening at the larger intrusion, the pilot moaned loudly as he tried to push back onto the vast flesh that filled his opening.

Smirking as he pumped his hips, Death Gigas palmed Cid's ass before pulling his cheeks apart and watching as his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle into the pilot's warm body. Kissing the tan human's neck, he moved roughly, the other man's walls clamped tightly around his engorged cock.

Moaning at the driving heat pushing deep inside on his body, Cid grunted as he clenched around the flesh. Warm cum dripped down his stomach and chest as he was brutally fucked, the demon's large organ rubbing against all of the right places with every thrust, making the human quiver slightly as the coiling heat in his abdomen.

"Oh fuck!" Cid cried out as he climaxed again. A large shudder ran through his body when he felt a warm heat spread inside of him. "Heh...guess the fuckin' thing couldn't handle it..."

Death Gigas flipped Cid over so he was lying onto his back once more before kissing him deeply and pulling out, body shifting once more. The blonde moaned at the feeling of thick, soft fur rubbing against his cock as he as entered again. Tail wagging, Galian growled deeply, "Mate mine!"

Panting heavily as he was fucked once more, the blonde laughed softly at the wagging tail of the demon, muscles quivering as his skin was covered in sweat and his hard abs, as well as the bedding, were splattered with him cum. "What? Do ya all want a fuckin' turn?" Cid chuckled, jerking with a pleased shout as his abused prostate was hit once more, the nerves becoming tender at all of the recent abuse. Moaning in his throat at the long licks to his neck, the human wrapped his legs tightly around the demon's waist, soft fur massaging his thighs and calves as he was hastily brought to another climax.

Galian licked the blonde's cheek before pulling out, body shifting once more. Red orbs looked down at the human from behind the white mask as the demon set the chainsaw down onto the floor.

"Cidney..." the demon practically cooed as he pressed his cock body against the human's, chuckling at the way the warm being jerked. "Mine..." he rasped before pushing his hard cock deep inside of the blonde, smirking at the way the blonde writhed.

"Ya need a fuckin' heater!" Cid snapped as the cold flesh filled his body, breaking off into moans when he was briskly fucked. His abused prostate throbbed deep inside of his at the exploitation it was receiving. Jerking at the cold fingers that curled around his cock, the blonde writhed against the hold as he was stroked to completion, cold cum filling his warm body and mixing with the hot cum deep inside of him as the demon pulled out.

Body shifting once more, large wings spread out as yellow irises looked down at the blonde, smirking at the sight of the cum-soaked, trembling blonde. "Seems as though someone had fun," Chaos said as he pulled the broken condom off of his thick cock. Leaning down, the demon spread Cid's legs open wider as he pulled the human into a deep kiss. "Miss me, human?"

Kissing back, Cid moaned as he arched up, "Ngh, ya want it, ya got ta be quick 'cause I'm 'bout ta take a nap!"

Laughing, the demon slowly entered the blonde. "Mm, it is good that you stand when you pilot this craft," he growled as he rolled his hips, "because we are all going to fuck you until you cannot think straight." Kissing the human deeply as he slowly pumped his hips, the demon smirked, "And make no mistake, human, you are MINE!" Thrusting viciously at the claimed statement, the demon eagerly fucked the human, bringing him to climax multiple times before the blonde passed out, unaware of the smirk across the demon's face...

* * *

Groaning thickly at the throbbing, dull pain between his legs, Cid opened his eyes to find Vincent lying awake next to him. "Damn, ya'll fuck a man like ya ain't ever been laid!" he complained as he slipped a hand under the blankets, rubbing his thighs before pausing at the feeling of metal on his cock. "What the-?" Flipping the blanket off of his body, blue eyes widened at the sight of a sapphire engagement rind pierced through the crowned head of his cock. "The fuck did ya do, Val?"

"Blame Chaos," Vincent said with a not-so-apologetic smirk as he trailed his claws down the blonde's side. "Oh, I have something for you..."

"Ain't we fucked enough last night, V-" pausing at the small card held before his eyes, the blonde squinted slightly as he made out the faded words. "Ya got ta be fuckin' kidding me!"

"No. A pair of pink hot pants are in your closet. We will pick out the flowers before you hand them out."

"Yer a fuckin' sneaky som'bitch!"

"Oh, and Captain?"

"What?"

"You never answered the question."

"What fuckin' question?"

Gesturing to the ring in Cid's cock, Vincent smirked slightly, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Review to let me know what you thought.

Oh, and, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Thanks for reviewing:

**mizperceived**: Well, behold! Nope, medium brown. Well, I don't drink. God, could you just imagine me on mind-altering substances? I'm already insane!

**reloudypie**: Awesome. Yeah. Surprisingly, most people are guessing red (two guesses, so it still counts). It's medium brown (according to the box; it depends on the light.)

**Faoiltierna**: Nope.

**Yatsuki**: You're welcome!

**amaya-nights rain**: Why, thank you. I try...no, I don't.

**ABNORMAL2110**: Yeah, it won't happen. I update sporadically. Maybe one-hundred, though! ...I've got time.

**Aeriths-Rain**: Medium brown. Thanks.

**Star Storm199**: Here you go.

**Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc**: Err...sorry? Well, wait no more!

**Talcen**: Aww! Well, he was locked in a coffin for thirty years...

**X-Ruby-X**: Thanks! Here you go.


End file.
